Sasukes adopted sister
by jesson13
Summary: This is my first story so sorry if I did something wrong anyway. This story follows Meru Uchiha Sasukes adopted sister and how she lives through high school. But no love between her and Sasuke besiddes sibiling love (I definitely spelled hat wrong) Couples that will comes: HinaNaru, SasSaku, ShikaTem, NejiTen. Couples taht maybe comes: ChoIno, GaaraOc, KibaOc , LeeOc. Maybe more..
1. Chapter 1

**Sasuke's adopted sister**

_A Naruto High School Fanfic_

Hi this is my first story. I don't know how long is going to take. I apologize fore my spellings and grama mistake. But wish me good luck. Idon't own naruto the only thing I own are Meru.

* * *

_Prolog_

_I stod frosen in place looking att the man whit a wierd mask.__A women namned Mikoto Uchiha stod in front of me shouting "what do you mean dead!" _

_tears was streaming down her cheek. I feel a hand on mig left shoulder I looked up and saw Itachi Uchiha, a boy around 5 years older then me__. _

_ Itachi loked sad on me.__I opend my mout and asket "Itachi what do they mean dead?" _

_I asked him confused Sasuke Uchiha, he's as old as me. __Stod on my right side and looked just as confused as I did._

_Itachi sighed "Thats means that they will never come bak you will never see them again"_

_ When Itachi said thet I could fell something wet streaming down my cheek as it did fore Mikoto. _

_I saw frome the corner of my eyes that the same thing happened fore Sasuke. Then I felt Itachi hugging me and Sasuke._

_"I'm sorry" said the man whit the mask."But what are going to happen to her"_

_ "Darling" I heard Mikoto saying I looked up. "Do you want to come whit us"She said whit a sad but warm smile. I looked att Itachi who nodded I turned to Mikoto and said"Yes"._

That was many years ago.

That was when I was 2 years.

That was when Mikoto´s best friend died.

That was when my parents died. That was when I become adopted of Mikoto and Fugaku Uchiha.

That was when I become Sasuke and Itachis adopted sister.

I'm **Meru Uchiha.** I'm living in Konoha and **this is my story**.

* * *

Well what do you tink. Bad huh...

Oh well. Next chapter going to be much longer it will be published as sone as possible^^


	2. Chapter 2

Sasukes adopted sister

Chapter 1 - A new school year in high school

_*Merus point of view*_

My eyelids opened slowly. I looked around my room and sighed. I slowly sat up, yawning, and then glanced at my alarm clock . "6.30 am and the school begins 8.00 am" I said to myself.

I got out of my bed and began dressing. I went with a blue tunic that went over my butt and had long sleeves. With that some black tights and a silver clock necklace. When I was finished I went to the bathroom. I looked at my very dark brown eyes in the mirror. I began brushing my teeth, it didn't take long. When I was done I began to brush my orange, curly hair.

By now you probably wonder who the fuck am I. Well I'm Meru Uchiha. Now you probably guessed that I'm adopted, and yes, I am.

I got adopted when I was 2 years old, when my parents died. Now I'm 14. Sasuke Uchiha is the same age as me but a few months older. He never stops teasing me about it.

But because I'm adopted I'm so different than the rest of the family. I show much more emotions than my brothers and smiles more to. This is also something Sasuke always teases me about. But don't get the wrong idea. Me and Sasuke don't hate each other, we care about each other like sibilings do and tease each other like sibilings do. I have the same relationship with Itachi.

Anyway.

When I was done with my hair I put on a small amount of white make up.

I got out from the bathroom and looked at the alarm clock. It was 7.00 am. Great, I have to go and wake up my brothers. None of the Uchihas are morning people.

I walked into Itachis room, not bothering to knock on the door. Only to find Itachi sleeping with a unknown girl. I slowly backed ut of the room and closed the door.

"Okay... Maybe I'll start knocking from now on" I said walking to Sasukes room. When I stood in front of his door I said

"Nah why would I?", and then walked into his room. "SASGUY WAKE UP!" I shouted. Sasuke jumped out of his bed in a second. When he saw me he growled

"It's SASUKE and STOP screaming", he was annoyed.

"Yeah yeah, it 's school. Get dressed and come down", I said calmly "Oh yeah don't go to Itachis room" I said before I walked out of his room and down the stairs. When I walked into the kitchen I saw a note on the table

"_Good morning darling. Me and your father have gone to work but remember to eat breakfast and tell Itachi to drive you to school . _

_Mother"_

I sighed and looked up from the note when I saw Itachi coming into the kitchen with the girl next to him

"I don't want to know, and you're driving" I said. Itachi looked, amused, at me but didn't say anything. I began to make a sandwich when I heard Sasuke coming into the kitchen saying "I don't whant to know" to Itachi. I shooked my head and put the sandwich on a plate and gave it to Sasuke. I took out the milk and put it on the table with two glasses. Then I began making a sandwich to myself.

That's when I heard "I she really your sister_?_ " from the girl. I winced.

You see, I can take it when it's coming from my friends or brothers because I know that they're jokng. But if it comes from my brothers girl, fangirl or someone I don't know very well I don't know if they're joking or not. Plus I always end up thinking of my real, dead parents.

I heard Itachi sigh and looked up from the sandwich. I saw Sasuke death glaring at the girl who right now looked scared and Itachi dragged the girl to the door. I smiled at this because I could feel that they loved me. Then I sighed and sat down at the table eating my food.

When Itachi come back without the girl Sasuke and I smirked. "What_?_", Itachi asked

"What do you think Meru, is it the twenty-third and twenty-fourth girl_?_" Sasuke asked me. At this Itachi winced

"Hm... Actually I think it's the thirtyeight" I said and both Sasuke and I laughed. Itachi growled.

"Shut up and let's go", he said. Me and Sasuke followed him, still laughing.

-at School-

I jumped out of the backseat of the car yelling "see you " and then began to walk into the school, Sasuke walked beside me grumbling "annoying" I turned and looked at him

"Aww ~ I like you to" I said to him, at this he rolled his eyes. We then saw many people staring at us, or at Sasuke. I laughed

"Looks like you have new fangirls" I said. At this Sasukes gaze darkened

"Stop laughing! You don't now how it is" he said and glared

"Yeah, I don't know and I'm glad I don't" I said happily

"OI SASUKE AND MERU!" I heard someone yell. I looked at the one who yelled and saw that it was Naruto. I began to smile meanwhile Sasuke growled "Shut up dobe"


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 2: Our friends and my dreams

Hey guys sorry fore the wait but I had fantasy lack.

Anyway I don't own Naruto the only thing I own are the oc's Meru , Yui and Ritsu.

* * *

_* Merus point of view*_

"What did you say, teme?!" said Naruto when we stopped in front of him

"Didn't you hear...? Dobe" said Sasuke.

Me and Sasuke have the same friends.

Naruto Uzumaki _(note: I'm not going to explain how they look like so if you don't know how they look then google it ) _is Sasuke's best friend. I know it sounds stupid, but he is. Then we have Sakura Haruno, she has a crush on Sasuke but she's different from the fangirls so I'd like them to be together.

Shikamaru Nara is a lazy guy who like to take naps. He is best friends with Choji Akimichi they are also childhood friends together with Ino Yamanaka. Choji likes food and is always seen eating a bag with potato chips or something else. Ino is best friends with Sakura and has a crush on Choji, she's a little annoying.

Then we have Kiba Inuzuka, he and Naruto likes to play pranks on people, especially on Sasuke and Shikamaru. I help them sometimes. Kiba has a dog named Akamaru that's really cute. Hinata Hyuga has a huge crush on Naruto and keeps fainting. She also one of my best friends.

Then we also have Rock Lee. He's one year older than me, he's weird having that green spandex suit and those eyebrow but he's kind. But don't be in the same room with him and Guy. Just saying, you might die. Neji Hyuga is Hinatas one year older cousin and he's like Sasuke, showing no emotions. Tenten is so cool! She's like a big sister to me. She's also one year older than me and has a crush on Neji.

That I don't understand.

Sabaku no Gaara is also someone who doesn't show their emotions . What's with that emo in our school? Anyways, Gaara is okay. Yeah, I have a crush on him but don't tell anyone or I'll kill you. Then we have Sabaku no Kankuro who's one year older than me. He plays with dolls but he keeps saying they're puppets. He sometimes join Naruto and Kiba playing pranks. They do it on Gaara and Neji too. Sabaku no Temari, she's Kankuros twin sister. She is also like a big sister to me and she's so cool. She has a thing for Shikamaru.

Then we have Ritsu. She's a girl who's one year older than me. She has red-brown hair that reaches her shoulders. She always has it in different hairstyles. She has brown eyes just a little lighter in color than mine. She's a little stupid sometimes but she is one of my best friends and is always there for you. She likes Lee of all people.

Last we have Yui Suzuki. She's a girl as old as me. She has dark brown, wavy hair that covers pretty much her whole face. Her eyes shifts between green and light brown. She's a kind person who is good at school work but not so good with maps and directions. She's also one of my best friends.

"Um.. Are you okay, Meru?" asked Hinata and took me out of my daydreaming. I could feel everyone gazing at me. I turned my head to hers and smiled

"Yes, I'm fine. How are you?" I asked.

" I'm fine too" said Hinata and smiled back.

"Are you sure? " asked Tenten with a worried voice. I turned to her

"Yeah I was just thinking of something" I said. Temari raised her eyebrows

"Of what?" She asked. I could feel Gaaras gaze burning on my back. I wondered why, but shaked of the thought.

"Um.. Oh, look what time it is! Better go so we're not gonna be late!" I said and hurreid away to homeroom. Dragging along Yui and Hinata.

We are all in the same class exept Neji, Tenten, Temari, Kankuro , Ritsu and Lee. When we came into the classroom I took them with me and sat down in the back of the class. With them beside me.

Hinata looked at me wonderingly.

" I don't want Gaara, Sasuke or enyone alse next to me because they might start asking questions, if it's okay" I whispered to them. "It's fine but you know they will be more annoyed and will ask more later" Yui whispered.

I sighed at the same time as everyone came in. I saw Sasukes and Gaaras gaze and knew that Yui was right.

"Oh man.. When I want them to ignore me they're always like this" I whispered to them

" Yeah, and I'm kind of wondering why Gaara is like that, too" Hinata whispered to us.

"Mm, I wonder too" Yui whispered.

"Okay I have two choices: One, I keep avoiding them all day" I whispered

"They will catch you eventually " Yui whispered back

"Yeah and then they'll probably be mad at you the rest of the year" Hinata whisperded

"True, then I have to come up with something" I whispered while I could feel Sasukes gaze

"What were you even thinking about ?" she whispered. I looked at her with sad eyes

"...That" I whispered

"Again?" Yui whispered, worried

" I keep dreaming about it and I don't wanna tell them. I don't want them to think I'm weak" I whispered with my eyes fixed on my desk

" I know how it feels " Hinata whispered

"So what should I say?"

"Hm.. Just smile and say it was nothing and that you wanted to see who was in class, okay?" she whispered and smiled .

I smiled back and hugged her "Hinata you're the best!" I said happily.

"U-um Meru... Everyone i-is l-lo-looking" Hinata stuttered. I looked around and saw she was right. I let her go

"Hehe.." I laughed with my hand on my neck and turned to Yui "You're also the best" I whispered and gave her a quick hug too.

Then we heard the door open and looked at the man who came in. The man walked to the front of the class.

"Good morning. I'm Kakashi Hatake, nice to meet you all" He said.

"Hey why were you late?" Naruto asked

"Oh you see, when I was walking here I saw two unicorns" said Kakashi

"Unicorns?" said Naruto, slightly confused.

"Oi dobe, shut up" said Sasuke

"What did you say, teme? " said Naruto angrily

"Dobe."

"Teme!"

"Dobe."

"Teme!"

"Dobe."

"Temeee!"

I facepalmed while Kakashi sweatdropped.

"Oi Naruto, Sasuke, shut up!" said Sakura and hit them on their heads. They both stopped.

"Hey forehead, why didn't you do that faster" Ino said

"Huh? What did you call me, pig?" said Sakura

"Forehead"

"Pig"

"Forehead"

"Pig"

"Forehead"

"Wow, how long did it take for them to start fighting" Kiba said "Troublesome" growled Shikamaru. Kakashi sweatdropped again

"Oi, Kakashi-sensei" I said. Kakashi turned to me. "Just ignore them or we will be here all day"

" I was going to", he said and cleared his throat. "Okay, let's begin with introducing ourselves. You will start", he said and pointed to a random person who will remain a random person.

Soon it was over and Sasuke had new fangirls like Karin. I'm kinda scared of her.

"Okay, now you've got your schedules. Now go to your next lesson" Kakashi said.

I looked happily at my schedules because I didn't have any lessons with the guys before lunch so when I heard that the lesson had ended I ran off to the next lesson. I knew that everyone probably thought that I had gone mad.

**- Let's skip to lunch -**

"You know that they will ask you now and if you avoid them they'll be mad at you" whispered Hinata to me when we sat down. Sakura, Ino, Yui, Tenten, Temari and Ritsu sat down with us. I nodded at Hinata to confirm that I heard.

Soon the guys came and joined us. I saw the looks they gave me and understood that they were going say someting.

"So what was up with you earlier?" asked Temari and all the attention was directed to me

"Yeah, and why did you avoid us ?" asked Gaara.

" I just wanted see who was in our class, and I didn't avoid you" I said and began to eat but I could still feel that they were still looking at me so I turned my head to them and smiled.

"Anyway ", said Tenten, "How did it go?" She asked the gang. "Okay I guess " said Ino and Sakura.

"Are you sure you guys are not twins?" asked Neji

"Of course" They replied

"Hey stop mimicing me, pig" said Sakura

"No, _you_ stop mimicing me, forehead!" Ino said

"Guys stop it" I said to them

"Yeah, you are so annoying" said Sasuke. Sakura stopped and looked at Sasuke, chocked

"A-Annoying" said Sakura and looked down so that her pink hair covered her eyes. I looked chocked at Sasuke who begun to realize what he said and to who he said it.

"H-hey Sakura... You OK?" asked Ino, worried.

"Yeah. I'll go to class. You coming?" sakura said

"Hey Sakura, I-" began Sasuke but were cut off by Ino

" Yeah let's go" she said and walked away with Sakura. Sasuke growled a little.

"Oi, asshole, that was mean" Ritsu said to Sasuke

"Yeah teme" said Naruto angrily

"I didn't mean it" Sasuke said

"But you still said it " Yui said. Sasuke looked down

"Hey I think we also should go to class" Neji said

" Yeah" we all agreed and walked to class.

**- Time skip again -**

I walked out of my last class with Shikamaru , Choji and Yui "What do you think Sasuke will do?" Choji asked

"I don't know" Yui said

"Troublesome" Shikamaru muttered

"He'll probably apologize or just act like nothing happened " I said " I hope he apologizes" said Choji. We had stopped outside of school to wait for the others.

Soon we saw Ino, Sakura, Neji and Temari come up to us.

"Hey Sakura... Don't take what my brother said hard, he didn't mean it", I said.

"Yeah, I know, but it still hurts" Sakura said with a sad smile

"If he doesn't apologize I'm going to kill him" Ino said angrily

"Count me in", Temari said

"Hey, he's going to apologize", I said

"How do you know?" Ino asked

"He's my brother he's said many mean things to me", I said. They all looked at me.

"What we are sibilings" I said

"Yeah but still" Shikamaru said.

"What are you guys talking about ?" Kiba asked while stopping beside Yui. With Hinata, Tenten, Lee , Ritsu, Gaara and Naruto behind him.

"Sasuke", Yui said

"When are you going to kill him?" asked Kiba.

"Let's see..." Ino said

"Guys let's drop it", Hinata said

"Yeah, Hinata's got a point. This is getting old", Shikamaru said "What's getting old?"Sasuke said.

"When did you get here?" asked Neji

"Just now", he said while Sakura looked away, Sasukes eyes darkened

"Hey, let's go to that café" said Yui trying to get the mood up.

" Yeah! Let's not forgot about the youthfulness of coffee" Lee said happily. We stared at him a second while Ritsu nodded in agreement.

"Yeah", said Naruto, the first one to recover

"Um.." I said everyone looked at me "Sorry, I've got a few things that mum asked me to do" I said with an apologizing look.

"But you can go without me " I said and smiled

"Okay", Tenten said, "If you okay with it". I nodded

"See you tomorrow" I said and walked away.

_*Sasukes point of view*_

I watched Meru walk out the school gate with narrowed eyes.

"Shall we go?" Tenten asked

" Yeah let's go", Sakura said. I turned my gaze to her. When she saw that I looked at her she quickly looked away. I growled and then sighed. I couldn't blame her, I did say a mean thing to her.

I began to walk to the café with everyone else following me. Naruto walked up to me with Neji and Kiba

"So, when are you going to apologize?" Naruto whispered and I glared at him

"Oi, it's not Narutos fault you're bad with words" Kiba said with a low voice.

"I know but do you have to talk about it", I said annoyed

"Yeah" both Naruto and Kiba said. I growled.

"So _are _you going to apologize" Neji asked

"Yeah but when the time's right" I answered.

"Are you done whispering?" Gaara asked Naruto and Kiba jumped in suprise

"Oi Gaara stop scaring us" Naruto said only to get ignored

"Hey Uchiha, what's up with your sister?" He asked

"I don't know" I answered

"Why do you care?" Neji asked Gaara who walked away grumpy. "What was that about?" Kiba asked

"No idea" Naruto answered

"Yeah" me and Neji said.

Soon we arrived to the café and walked in. We sat down at two tables. With me, Naruto, Sakura, Ino, Choji and Hinata at one table and the rest at the another

"Welcome. Are you ready to order?" A waitress asked

"I would like to have an ice tea and a strawberry cupcake please" Ino said

"I would like to have an ice cream and coca-cola please " Naruto said

"I would like to have a strawberry cake and ice tea" Sakura said

"I would like a ice tea, thank you" hinata said

"I want chocolate cake, strawberry cake, cheesecake and a blue-" Choji began but was cut off by Ino

"He wants a chocolate cake and only that" she said while Choji mumbled something

"A coffe" I said in a bored tone. The waitress turned to me and I could have sworn I saw hearts in her eyes. I sighed. Great, another fangirl

" Y-yeah c-com-coming right u-up " She stuttered and walked away.

**-Meanwhile with Meru-**

_*Merus point of view*_

I walked away from my friends with fast steps. When I was sure they wouldn't see me I took the road leading away from where the store was.

I walked a while until I stood in front of a old building. I walked through the destroyed door. It was dark inside. I walked for a while.

Until I feelt a hand on my mouth...


End file.
